Generally, the protection barriers between lanes that are set-up on roads are constituted by a stamped sheet or part with preferably corrugated configuration as safety rail element, that is placed at a certain height as regards the ground, and against which, vehicles can impact in case of accidents, in such a manner, that these corrugated plates or safety rails are attached by means of screws to vertical posts established on the ground, said posts having in some cases an “H” configuration and in other cases a “U” configuration.
This safety protection rail system is functionally effective, since it is constructed with an economic material, of proved efficacy, and since it is of metallic nature, its integrating parts provide the protection system or safety rail with extreme strength and toughness.
Therefore, these theoretical advantages related to its use, are minimized versus the lack of protection against particular accidents, specifically those produced by persons circulating on motorbikes and/or two wheeled vehicles, who, faced with an accident are logically propelled, impacting on the first obstacle found after sliding over the asphalt.
It is evident, that if this obstacle is one of the safety rails support posts, due to the profile design that constitutes the post and the high speed of movement of the person involved in the accident, the direct collision implies the practically certain death of the person in the accident, and in the best of cases, and with luck, the damage toll of an accident of these characteristics may be a traumatic amputation of a body-member.